What a team
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: rubbish title, any suggestions? this is a fic about Sherlock and John moving to America and making friends with the team. follow them through school and the adventures that come with it. not a good summary, but the story is good :D i hope lol please R


**a/n:**** hey :D I don't know where this idea came from, but I liked it so I thought I'd post it on here :D I know the guys from The Mentalist live in America and the guys from Sherlock live in England, but I couldn't resist, this seemed like such a good idea to me :D let me know what you think please :)**

**Oh and sorry if any characters are OOC, but they're in school so I figured they'd be different anyway :D**

**And just to make this clear, I'm from England so I don't have a clue how school or anything works in America but I'm trying my best :)**

**xXx**

*John's POV*

Me and Sherlock walked through the main gates to our new school, Sherlock's brother Mycroft and my sister Harry walking ahead of us. We followed our older siblings to the reception and stopped behind them.

"Good morning Ma'am." Mycroft greeted the receptionist. "I'm Mycroft Holmes, this is my brother Sherlock," he gestured to Sherlock who nodded slightly, "and this is Harriet and John Watson. We're new here you see, and we need our time tables."

"He's too polite." Sherlock muttered to me and I grinned.

"Of course. Well, I'll just go and get them." The receptionist smiled and walked through a door into an office. She came back out carrying a stack of paper which she handed over to Mycroft. "There you are dear." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you." He smiled back and turned away from the desk. He shuffled through the paper and handed us all our time tables.

"Bye Mycroft." Sherlock turned to walk away but Mycroft stopped him.

"Don't cause any trouble Sherlock. I know we're in a different country now, but that doesn't mean you behave worse. Ok?"

"Whatever Mycroft, come on John." Sherlock walked away and I followed him.

Mycroft tutted before walking off with Harry.

We had just found the lockers when the bell sounded. We had both been put into the same class for everything because Sherlock's parents had requested it (apparently, I'm an 'acceptable influence' on him). So, we headed off to Science. When we arrived, the class was already inside so Sherlock knocked on the door.

The teacher opened it and gestured for us to come in before closing the door behind us.

"Class, these are our new pupils. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" she smiled.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock sighed.

"I'm John Watson."

Everyone chorused hi before our teacher told us to go sit at an empty table near the back. In front of us were a blonde haired boy and a raven haired girl; behind us was a boy with dark brown hair and a red headed girl. And on the table to the side was an Asian boy.

As we sat down, the blonde haired boy turned around to look at us, smiling.

"Hey. I'm Patrick Jane. But most people just call me Jane." He grinned. "This is Teresa Lisbon, but you'd be better off calling her Lisbon, she hates her first name." he added the last bit in a whisper for some reason.

Lisbon turned around to face us and smiled. "That's Cho." She said, pointing at the Asian boy next to us who nodded. "That's Rigsby and Grace." She added, pointing at the two behind us.

We said hello to all of them before the teacher suddenly spoke to us all. "Well, this is hardly a good start is it boys?" she said in a patronizing tone.

Sherlock was about to say something but I elbowed him in the ribs to stop him. "Sorry miss." I muttered.

She carried on talking about something and Jane turned to face us again. "Sorry about her. We got the boring teacher." He smirked.

"Don't worry; our old teacher couldn't stand us. Well, I say us, what I really mean is she hated Sherlock and because I was friends with him, she hated me too." I scoffed.

"I honestly don't understand what was wrong with her; I didn't ever do anything for her to hate me." Sherlock shrugged.

"You locked her in the chemicals cupboard." I pointed out.

"Did I? Oh yes! That wasn't entirely my fault you know.-" he was about to continue but the teacher shouted;

"Sherlock Holmes! Let's see if you've really been paying attention; what does DNA stand for?" she smirked.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid." He replied immediately.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times. She was clearly expecting him to get it wrong.

"Right, well. Stop talking!" she ordered and went back to talking to the class.

When class finished, we all walked out together and headed to the field.

"So, why'd you move to America?" Grace asked.

"Sherlock's dad works in the government and got placed out here." I started, "and because our families are old friends, and because his parents think I'm a good influence on him, they paid for us to move out here to."

"They _paid_ for you?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, his family's pretty loaded." I replied.

"That explains the accent." Rigsby laughed.

"You should hear my brother." Sherlock scoffed. "Huh, speak of the devil." He frowned. I looked up to see Mycroft, Harry, and a group of girls and boys.

"Sherlock, John, how are you finding things?" Mycroft purred.

"What do you want Mycroft?" Sherlock scowled.

"Nothing. Just checking up on my little brother." He smiled.

"Well don't. You're annoying."

Mycroft laughed lightly before addressing me. "So John, are you keeping him under control?"

"Shut up Mycroft." Sherlock growled.

"I shall take that as a yes. Now then, I see you've made some friends." He smiled at everyone. "I'm Mycroft."

"I'm John's sister, Harry." Harry smiled sweetly.

"I'm Patrick Jane."

"Teresa Lisbon."

"Grace VanPelt."

"Kimball Cho."

"Pleasure to meet you. Right, I best be off. I'll see you at home." He smiled and stalked away with his group following.

"I see you what you mean about your brother's voice." Jane laughed. "He's kinda creepy."

"You should see him in the morning." Sherlock laughed and we walked over to sit under a tree.

"Hey, you must be the new kids." We all looked up to see two girls stood in front of us. They were both beautiful. One had brown curly hair and the other had blonde hair tied up in a bun. I pretty much fell for her straight away.

"Yes. I'm Sherlock and this is John."

"Hey, I'm Irene and this is Mary." The girl with brown hair replied.

"Well, we gotta go now. What do you have next?" Irene asked.

"Uh, English." I replied.

"So have we, we'll probably see you then." Mary smiled.

"Ok." I smiled back.

Irene winked at Sherlock before they both walked away.

"Well, looks like you've got the two main cheerleader's attention." Cho smirked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Irene's head cheerleader and Mary is second. They're both pretty popular with the boys." Lisbon commented.

"Hmm…" Sherlock murmured before his head snapped in my direction. "John, did you see Mrs Hudson this morning?"

"No, why?"

"She took my skull. I need to find that."

"You're… skull?" Rigsby repeated.

"Yes, my skull. You know the bone in your head that protects your brain?"

"I know what one is!" Rigsby huffed.

"Good. Jane?"

"Yep?" Jane replied, looking at Sherlock.

"The science teacher, don't you think there's something… off about her?"

"I reckon she's having an affair on her husband." He shrugged.

"Excellent! My thoughts exactly." He turned back towards the rest of us; we were all staring at him. "The wedding ring… really? You don't know?... fine. The ring is dirty on the outside and from an angle I could just about see part of the inside which was shiny, this suggests…" he trailed off, looking at Jane.

"That she removes it regularly." He grinned.

"Wow, it's really simple when you put it like that." Grace admitted.

"Indeed. Oh for- I'll be right back." Sherlock frowned and stood up. He walked away and I noticed he was walking towards Mycroft.

"Does his brother follow him around or something?" Lisbon asked.

"Yep. It's kinda weird. He sometimes tries to get Sherlock's friends to spy on him for money. You know, they tell him what Sherlock gets up to when he's not around and he gives them money."

"Really? Why the hell would he do that?" Cho asked.

"No idea. He's really weird-" I heard a shout and turned my head to see Sherlock glaring at Mycroft.

"What's going on?" Jane whispered.

"This happens a lot. Mycroft gets kinda annoying. I think he gets a kick out of winding Sherlock up."

"No Mycroft! I'm not finding out who's taken his phone just because it requires leg work you lazy idiot!" Sherlock yelled and stormed off back over to us.

"What was that about?" Jane asked.

"My brother is too lazy to get off his FAT ARSE and get his friend's phone back." Sherlock aimed the 'fat arse' bit at Mycroft who was staring at us, looking slightly… embarrassed?

"He wants you to find his mate's phone? Why?" Lisbon asked.

"Because it was 'stolen'," Sherlock used air quotes round stolen. "And because he can't be bothered to walk over to where it is. Stupid bloody idiot." He muttered the last bit with a glare at Mycroft who had started to walk away with his people.

The bell rang and we all stood up, slowly making our way towards English. Where I would get to see Mary again. I smiled at the thought and carried on walking.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: this is a story I've had typed up for a while, but forgot to get to an ending point for the chapter lol. Hope you like it :D let me know please. :)**


End file.
